Au delà
by Yavely
Summary: "C'était l'immonde résidu d'une brève immortalité, c'était un corps mort qui vivait encore" Et si, pour une fois, l'arrivée sur Arda était volontaire ? A ses risques et périls, évidemment, mais c'est elle qui l'a voulu... De toute façon, qu'est ce qu'un immortel pourrait craindre ? Rating M, du X L&G et des morts, mais ça commence en douceur.
1. Prologue

**Au delà**

**L'auteure aux lecteurs**

Voilà, je prends mon courage à deux mains, et je poste enfin sur ce site.

Bon, je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, c'est un essai. Bien que j'ai toute l'histoire – dans les grandes lignes – dans un coin de mon cerveau, je ne peux pas promettre aller jusqu'au bout. Je promets d'essayer si cette histoire parvient à trouver son public, je sais bien qu'il est terriblement frustrant de lire un récit qui n'a pas de fin, mais je ne peux pas garantir que celle ci en aura une ailleurs que dans ma tête. L'année commence avec un planning chargé, j'ignore encore si j'aurais le temps de clore cette histoire avec un zoli mot FIN, mais je ferai mon possible. La parution risque aussi d'être assez chaotique, à vue de nez je dirai une semaine sur deux dans le meilleur des cas

Ensuite, rendons à Jacques ce qui appartient à Sadoul, grand écrivain de la littérature française disparût au début de l'année 2013. Ce qui va suivre est né à la suite de ma découverte de son œuvre « Le Domaine de R »

Malheureusement, ma première tentative de prologue n'aboutissant à rien de satisfaisant, il m'a fallu écrire autre chose. C'est cet autre chose que vous avez sous les yeux, dont je suis très satisfaite, mais qui ressemble trop au livre pré-cité. Je ne révélerai pas trop les détails de la première version, au cas où, si jamais je trouve le courage d'y revenir un jour. Elle était radicalement différente et prenait place dans un « cloaque » parisien des années 30. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à en faire quelque chose de correcte, et une fois cette nouvelle version écrite, je n'avais plus cœur à revenir à l'ancienne, car celle ci me plaît bien, malgré le côté plagiat. Bon, j'pense que tout le monde s'en fiche, mais j'avais comme qui dirait un problème de conscience à régler...

Note : Dans cette fic, plusieurs thèmes de sciences et de pseudo-sciences seront abordés (astronomie, ésotérisme, lithothérapie, alchimie, etc...) J'essaierai de rendre les explications le plus clair possible, mais si y'a des choses qui sont vraiment trop loufoques ou incompréhensible, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !

Disclaimer : J'ai pas très envie de le dire alors je vais le faire en bougonnant : L'univers de Tolkien, et les personnages qui le peuplent, sont la propriété de Tolkien. Seuls les OC m'appartiennent.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

Argent-Mercure

_« Comme si la mort était quelque chose de terrible, comme si quiconque avait une telle importance ! »_

_Le meilleur des Mondes, Aldous Huxley_

De la poussière. De la poussière. Partout où se posait le regard, de la poussière. Le parfum du manoir était celui de l'abandon, les capiteuses exhalaisons de moisissures et de renfermé, l'odeur âpre du délabrement, des pierres froides qui suintent la poussière, du parquet rongé et de l'humidité. Là, partout où le regard se posait, il n'y avait que poussières et ténèbres. Un vide absolu où seul régnait le temps et ses vestiges. Nulle trace de vie occupant la demeure libérée, nulle araignées qui tissent ses toiles, nul insectes grouillants sous le parquet et entre les pierres des murs. Ni rats, ni souris, ni vermines, seulement les émanations glaciales du passé.

Jadis, le manoir avait été un lieu de fêtes et de plaisirs. Rires et joies s'en échappaient chaque nuit, et les jours accueillaient visiteurs pavanant et jeux de luxe. Des quatre coins de France, la noblesse et la bourgeoisie venaient jouir des soirées mondaines et des salons que donnaient en tout temps les propriétaires des lieux. L'on voyait alors maintes femmes fardées, engoncées dans les robes les plus en vogues de la saison et corsetées jusqu'à l'asphyxie, et maints honnêtes hommes aux visages noyés par de longues perruques d'anglaises et de fraises blanches, qui n'étaient pas loin de les rendre aveugles tant ils les portaient de plus en plus hautes.

Les premières se trouvaient généralement parfaitement à leur aise alanguie dans les profonds fauteuils du grand salon, ou paresseusement assises sur les bancs de pierre à l'ombre des grands saules pleureurs. Elles se déplaçaient toujours à plusieurs sous leurs ombrelles blanches, et de partout l'on pouvait entendre leurs rires clairs et gras. Dans leurs mains potelées se trouvaient parfois des livres dont elles aimaient à discuter en réunion, mais plus souvent des coupes d'alcool qu'elles sirotaient du bout de leurs lèvres rouges. Pour les seconds, on les trouvait le plus souvent en réunion dans le petit salon, fumant leur tabac d'Amérique, causant d'affaires sérieuses ou misant sur divers jeux d'argent. Le Manoir était l'un des lieux les plus courus du pays. Il fallait s'y montrer et y être vu, y connaître de la société, et y séjourner la nuit lors des secrètes bacchanales que semblait tant priser la maîtresse du lieu. L'on aurait pu croire que rien ne viendrait troubler ces paisibles plaisirs, que jamais ne prendrait fin la volupté des nuits d'été, mais c'était jusqu'à ce que frappe l'inexorable, qui n'épargne personne.

Ce faste aristocrate s'éteignit à la mort du dernier descendant de la lignée. Le manoir fut alors transmis à sa mystérieuse épouse qui n'avait jamais porté de fils en son sein. Aucun héritier pour cette riche famille, juste cette étrangère venue de l'Est et qui avait su séduire le propriétaire de la somptueuse demeure. Le premier octobre 1674, lendemain des funérailles, les employés du manoir furent congédiés, et les portes à jamais closes. La veuve partit au crépuscule, seule, n'emportant qu'un bagage et laissant dans son sillage nombre questions et nombre secrets. Parfois, des enfants des environs tentaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur du manoir. Mais lorsqu'ils se trouvaient face aux fenêtres, qu'un simple jet de pierre auraient suffit à briser, la peur les saisissait tous. Une frayeur viscérale qui faisait trembler leurs membres et vaciller leur conscience. Il y avait là, tapie derrière les hauts murs de pierre, un danger sans nom, une ombre menaçante, un quelque chose qui emplissait les esprits d'une mort prochaine si quiconque franchissait les immenses portes de chêne. Saisis d'effroi, les os glacés, la sueur roulant sur leur peau tremblante, les enfants ne pouvaient que fuir, sans se retourner, sans revenir.

Le manoir à l'abandon s'immergea dans l'oubli, et le temps fit son ouvrage. Il arriva quelque fois qu'une descendante légitime de l'étrangère vint voir de ses yeux ce curieux héritage, mais jamais l'on ne vit le moindre occupant s'installer en ces murs, et la demeure ne put lutter contre sa fin. Seul le parc laissa revenir une vie sauvage et paisible. Les arbres poussèrent, serein, les ronces s'enroulèrent autour des statues et des murets, le lierre recouvrit les murs. La nature prit son temps et reprit ses droits, mais ne put jamais attaquer le manoir. Il y avait en dedans quelque chose de pourrit, une souillure, un vice, et rien de vivant ne pouvait y entrer. La mort et l'abandon étaient partout, dans les couloirs obscurs, dans les chambres oubliées, à chaque étages, de la cave putride, à travers les escaliers branlants et jusqu'au sommet des tourelles qui se dressaient, toujours fières à travers le ciel gris. Les années, les décennies, les siècles attaquèrent le manoir, pourtant son secret perdura.

Il y avait, malgré les apparences, un sanctuaire qui échappait à la décrépitude du manoir, une pièce toujours entretenue, une pièce toujours vivante, le seul endroit où la maîtresse des lieux demeurait depuis le début de ses recherches, quelques centaines d'années plus tôt. Le bureau, le lieu de tous les sacrements, des prières et des sacrifices, des morts et des renaissances. Ce n'était pas un endroit chaleureux, mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le soit. Une cheminée en pierre où un feu ardent ronflait nuit et jour et quelques coussins rapiécés jetés pèles mêles dans un coin, une table en ébène gravées d'obscurs symboles et recouverte des ustensiles propre à l'Art, des fioles et des livres, des métaux et des plantes, des bougies et des encens, un athamé* et des alambics, des récipients divers et autres instruments servant à mesurer le temps. Contre un mur, un athanor** de pierre et un Pélican***. Des armoires venues de toutes les époques et de tous les pays et qui contenaient ses correspondances et ses découvertes, une baignoire en cuivre qu'elle remplissait avec l'eau du puits, derrière le manoir. Et, partout, dans toute la pièce, des livres. Des livres dans les coins, des livres sur des livres, des livres sur le sol et sur les tables, des livres sur le rebord des fenêtres et sur les pierres branlantes. Des livres anciens, écrits à la main, des livres uniques, des livres modernes tapés à la machine, des livres qui contenaient tout le savoir et les connaissances de son monde. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose, tout ce qui n'était pas réservé à son art était superflu. Le bureau n'était voué qu'au service du Grand Œuvre, et la femme qui y vivait avait consacrée toutes ses vies à la maîtrise de l'Art, tendant finalement vers un nouveau but, ultime et sublime.

Le corps sénescent, totalement reclus depuis vingt six ans, se mouvait avec difficulté dans son sanctuaire. C'était une carcasse décharnée, minuscule et hideuse, une peau grise étirée sur des os malingres, une face mortuaire et une puanteur de décomposition. De la belle toison blonde qu'elle avait arborée au cours de ses jeunes années, il ne restait que de fines toiles graisseuses et répugnantes sur le crâne grisonnant strié de veinules bleutées. C'était l'immonde résidu d'une brève immortalité, c'était un corps mort qui vivait encore. Aucune des dépouilles qu'elle avait habitée n'avait pu résister aux ravages du temps. Une fois passée la première centaine d'année, elles se mettaient inéluctablement à vieillir, comme si ces matières périssables cherchaient à rattraper le rythme biologique naturel qui était le leur aussi rapidement que possible. Contrairement à ses semblables, ces rares êtres qui avaient sût maîtriser l'Art dans son entier, elle était incapable de subsister dans un organisme plein de vie plus d'un siècle. Le vieillissement reprenait malgré tous ses efforts, et il lui fallait vivement se remettre en quête d'un nouveau calice pour abriter son esprit.

L'obtention de ces nouveaux réceptacles se faisait de plus en plus ardue au fil des siècles. Jusqu'au début des années 1900, il lui suffisait encore de trouver une catin enceinte, ces proies étaient les plus faciles à obtenir. L'opinion public se moquait bien de la disparition d'une fille de joie, quand bien même elle portait un bâtard au creux de ses entrailles. Au cours de ses nombreux voyages à travers le monde, il lui était alors aisé de trouver sa victime et de l'enlever, sans que personne ne s'en offense. Mais à l'orée du troisième millénaire, la femme avait vue l'avènement d'une technologie développée, de nouvelles méthodes d'enquête incombant aux forces de l'ordre, et une justice plus impartiale. Trouver ses nouveaux corps allait relever de l'impossible.

Trois siècles plus tôt, en 1670, un aperçu du futur lui avait été offert dans le Voile Onirique, le plan astral où se nichaient rêves et prémonitions, et elle savait depuis que son avenir serait des plus incertain. La femme avait donc épousé, malgré les réticences de son premier mari, le riche héritier d'une grande demeure, d'où elle pourrait effectuer ses travaux et ses recherches dans la plus totale discrétion, se faisant passer pour une descendante de la veuve qu'elle avait été. Dès lors, tout au long des trois nouvelles existences qu'elle avait acquise, son esprit s'était tendu vers un seul objectif, un seul but. Il lui fallait trouver une solution pour ne pas disparaître et si ce monde ne pouvait plus l'accueillir, elle chercherait un ailleurs, une autre terre, un autre univers où elle pourrait exister. Car au fil de ses vies, elle avait apprit plus qu'aucun sage, aucun philosophe, aucun savant ne pourrait jamais apprendre. Elle avait découvert qu'il existait une nuée de mondes différents, et à chacun de ces mondes appartenait une multitude d'univers parallèles, parfois semblables, parfois totalement distincts, mais tous offrant de nombreuses possibilités à une exilée. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne put dévier son esprit de cette idée, infime idée, que si ces mondes existaient, il devait y avoir des passages pour les atteindre.

Elle accentua donc ses recherches en 1769, et il lui fallut presque un siècle pour enfin trouver le monde qu'elle cherchait, puis onze années supplémentaire pour découvrir la porte menant à cette terre pleine de promesse. Une terre à l'apparence juvénile, verte et sauvage, peuplée par des êtres aux allures étranges, certains raffinés qui arboraient d'étonnantes oreilles en pointes, d'autres plus brutaux pareils aux êtres humains qui peuplaient l'ancienne Europe, et même, des créatures d'un genre que la femme n'avait jamais vu, de taille enfantine, avec des pieds incongrus, grands et couverts de poils. Elle n'avait pu voir que des bribes de ce nouveau monde, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle l'aimait tout entier. Cette terre, dont il lui restait tout à découvrir, était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait pour poursuivre son existence. Son premier essai en 1870 se solda par un échec. La femme avait voulut s'y rendre avec son corps actuel, déjà vieillissant, en pensant pouvoir trouver sur place la matière première nécessaire à sa renaissance. Mais il lui avait été impossible de traverser le vieux miroir chinois qui, au fond d'un bac d'étain remplit d'une eau claire, ouvrait sur ce nouveau monde. Elle avait sentit une force bien supérieure à la sienne, une énergie pure et puissante lui en interdire l'accès. Elle avait donc fait une nouvelle tentative, l'année suivante, avec cette fois ci le bébé qui devait l'accueillir. Elle pensait prendre possession du nourrisson juste avant qu'il n'atteigne le miroir, mais là encore le passage lui fut refusé. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau en mesure de se servir du corps qu'elle habitait, une fois les années du stade primaire passées, elle testa les puissances de l'autre monde en envoyant d'abord des objets inanimés. Des cailloux, des pierres précieuses, des babioles. Ils passèrent tous de l'autre côté. Puis elle envoya un cadavre de souris, qui, cette fois, ne put tromper le miroir. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'un oiseau, bien vivant, qu'elle observa s'envoler de l'autre côté, quelque peu sonné par cette expérience déplaisante.

Ainsi, la mort, la maladie, les souillures ne pouvaient emprunter le passage. Et son âme à elle était rongée par la décadence de tant de siècles, par les meurtres et les infanticides, par la vieillesse et la pestilence. Elle était croupie. La recherche du savoir absolu, l'avidité de posséder les connaissances terrestres et spirituelles, il y avait toujours un prix à payer pour obtenir l'impossible.

Les années qui suivirent furent alors consacrées à la purification de son esprit et de son corps. Sa gorge s'orna de pierres d'agathe, de célestine, d'améthyste, d'aigue-marine, de lapis-lazuli, et de toute autre gemmes devant purifier son corps et son âme. Chaque jour, elle prenait des bains de sauge et de sel de mer. Le soir, elle pratiquait des fumigations de smudge et méditait pendant plusieurs heures. Chacun de ses rituels avaient pour seul but de tromper les puissances de l'autre monde, de les aveugler le temps d'une respiration, le temps de la laisser traverser le pont entre les deux univers. Elle ne pourrait jamais purifier totalement son âme, mais elle pouvait néanmoins dissimuler les souillures sous une pureté factice.

Ce 3 Janvier 1980, la femme se prépara à une ultime tentative. Elle était seule désormais, son compagnon des temps jadis n'était pas là pour lui apporter son aide si la renaissance tournait mal. Il était impératif pour elle de réussir, sous peine de voir son esprit piégé à jamais entre deux plans, ou pire, aspiré jusqu'au monde des morts. Et même si elle parvenait sans faillir à s'ancrer dans son nouveau corps, mais sans pour autant traverser le miroir, ce nouvel échec signifierait une nouvelle décennie au minimum, et elle ignorait si les années à venir lui permettrait de pratiquer son art en toute impunité. Dans sa vision, l'avènement de l'ère des Technologies signifiait sa fin. Et cette ère était arrivée. Elle balbutiait encore, ivre de sa naissance hâtive, à peine marchante et déjà sautillante, si fragile, si précoce, et pourtant à l'aube de son règne sur l'humanité. Il n'y avait plus de place en ce monde pour la vieille femme. Depuis les premiers pas de l'Industrie, la machine broyait la magie, les énergies mécaniques écrasaient les énergies spirituelles, et les forces naturelles, invisibles et muettes, s'estompaient. Son temps était venu.

Debout devant le bac d'étain, elle plaça la vieille plaque d'argent-mercure au fond du récipient, avant de le remplir de l'eau purifiée qu'elle avait tirée du puits à l'aube. La lune chantait à présent, pleine et nacrée. Très loin par delà le ciel, quelque part dans l'espace, auprès de la constellation d'Orion, une pluie de météorite se perdait dans l'infini. La femme savait que le moment était proche. Elle ajouta à l'eau une pincée de sel de mer, et plaça sur le bord du bac des éclats d'indigolite. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à allumer les bougies disposées autour du Cercle de souffre qu'elle avait tracé avant de positionner le bac en son centre, et d'installer, à égales distances sur le dessin, les cristaux de roche sur les différents marquages prévus à cet effet. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques, instinctifs. Elle les connaissait par cœur, et les effectuait sans y penser, en jetant des coups d'yeux inquiet à la jeune femme enceinte qui reposait sur les coussins, devant la cheminée. Celle là allait aurait son utilité dans quelques instants, mais il fallait qu'elle reste en vie jusqu'au bout. La drogue qu'elle avait avalée, en quantité trop importante, ne tarderait pas à interrompre les battements de son cœur. Mais pas encore, pas tout de suite. Sinon, tout serait à refaire.

Avec le peu de force qu'il restait à sa vieille carcasse, la femme traîna la parturiente juste à côté du cercle. Elle avait choisie une jeune femme, de grande taille et robuste, au physique agréable avec ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux bleus en amande, mais à la forte carrure. Il lui fallait une génitrice capable de transmettre un ADN solide, car au cours des siècles, les corps qu'elle habitait se faisait de plus en plus frêle et chétifs, cédant sous le poids de son âme. La vieille femme laissa le corps inconscient à quelques centimètre du cercle, et s'en retourna vers la table d'ébène où l'attendait son athamé. D'une main ferme, elle saisit le couteau et prit place entre les jambes de la jeune inconnue. Sans hésitation et sans pudeur, elle arracha le pantalon à fleur et retroussa le haut, révélant un ventre rond et laiteux, strié d'abominable vergetures et où la vie s'agitait encore. La lame de l'athamé déchira la chair au dessus du pubis, laissant le sang s'écouler sur les poils et entre les cuisses. La douleur fit tressaillir la jeune femme et trembler ses paupières alourdies d'un sommeil artificiel. Encore noyée dans les limbes de la drogue, sa gorge laissa échapper un cri, réflexe de son corps face à son meurtre. Ses jambes s'agitèrent, voulurent repousser ce qui la tuait, tellement faible mais toujours vivante. Elles se convulsèrent sous la douleur et la peur, impuissantes à chasser le mal. La sacrifiée voulut se relever, les yeux aveugles, tous ses sens asphyxiés par la drogue, mais son corps ne répondait pas à ses prières, ne pouvait plus que se tordre sous la douleur. Elle chercha à rouler sur le côté, à s'écarter de sa meurtrière, mais ne put que tourner la tête et vomir, les bras gisant sur sa gauche, le buste à moitié redressé. La vieille femme resta imperturbable devant les inutiles protestations de sa victime mourantes, et continua à enfoncer sa lame dans les entrailles, écartant la peau béante, perforant l'utérus, éclatant la poche des eaux, les mains enfouies dans la douce chaleur du sang, à la recherche du précieux fœtus. Les cris de la jeune femme se turent. Trop affaiblie par le poison, son cœur avait lâché, la douleur était trop forte, l'hémorragie trop importante.

Il n'y eut d'abord que le silence, ponctué par les immondes gargouillis du ventre béant, du sang et des mains qui violentaient le cadavre, s'affairant à en faire jaillir la vie. Il était là, niché dans les douces entrailles de sa mère. Les yeux clos, le nourrisson arraché à sa matrice sentit bientôt la morsure du froid, et un choc sur ses fesses lui firent ouvrir la bouche. La première inspiration lui brûla la gorge et les poumons, et il hurla encore. La vieille femme se releva, laissant le bébé en pleurs sur le sol pour se laver les mains. Désormais, tout devait aller très vite. Elle enveloppa le nourrisson dans un vieux linge et glissa entre les couvertures le carnet sur lequel elle avait travaillé ses trois derniers siècles. Il contenait en sténographie tout ce qu'elle avait apprit depuis sa toute première vie. Abandonner ainsi des centaines d'années de recherches et de travaux lui était par trop insupportable. Le carnet lui permettrait de conserver avec elle tout ce savoir acquis au cours de sa longue existence. Elle enfila également, autour du cou et des bras du bébé, tous les bijoux et pendentifs qu'elle portait, et glissa dans les langes la pierre d'obsidienne qui devrait recueillir l'âme de l'enfant si elle survivait à la possession.

L'athamé dans une main, le bébé blottie contre sa poitrine, recouvert désormais de tous les bijoux et amulettes de la vieille femme, elle pénétra le cercle. De sa gorge s'éleva un chant guttural, sans paroles, une mélopée de sons profonds qui prenaient naissance au sein de son plexus solaire et jaillissaient à l'air libre, pleins de vie et de puissance. Les notes s'envolèrent, hautes et claires. Elles pénétrèrent le cœur des roches et les réveillèrent. Les gemmes entrèrent en résonance, reliées par leur invisible magnétisme. Cette vague d'énergie courut le long du cercle magique et pénétra l'eau purifiée, jusqu'à atteindre la plaque d'argent qui reposait au fond du bac. L'eau, le chant, le cercle et les gemmes, chacun de ces éléments, reliés et éveillés par la magicienne, firent naître une onde qui traversa les différents plans du cosmos et atteignit la voûte céleste en un point précis de l'espace et du temps, à la fois perdu aux confins de l'univers et enfermé dans la plaque d'argent, aux pieds de la vieille femme. Le passage s'ouvrit, le miroir révéla le monde de l'autre côté, dévoilant une petite maison de bois au beau milieu d'une dense forêt. Elle laissa tomber l'enfant dans le bac. Le bébé s'immergea lentement dans l'eau, se rapprochant de la porte, effleurant la mort. Lorsque son bras eut atteint le miroir, sa petite main traversa la plaque et tâtonna l'autre côté. Le moment était venu. D'un geste assuré, la vieille femme enfonça l'athamé droit dans son cœur. La lame effilée pénétra la fine peau du cadavre vivant, ne laissant perler qu'une fine rigole de sang sur le tissu qui la couvrait, et atteignit l'organe sans faillir. Son corps s'affaissa en un hideux craquement d'os brisés. Dans le bac, il ne restait plus que le petit pied du bébé qui disparaissait lentement à travers le miroir.

Près des portes de chêne, une petite souris grise, transie de froid, pointa son museau à travers une fissure dans le bois. Ses moustaches frémirent en humant les odeurs qui émanaient de l'intérieur. Là, de l'autre côté, il faisait chaud. Il n'y avait pas de vent, pas de neige, pas de pluie. Elle lança plusieurs regards aux alentours, se dressa sur ses pattes arrières pour s'assurer que tout danger était écarté en humant l'air, ses longues moustaches tressautant à chaque nouvelle inspiration, puis, lorsqu'elle fut assurée que l'intérieur semblait moins dangereux que l'extérieur, la petite souris s'enfonça dans la lézarde de la porte. Elle disparût dans l'obscurité, engloutie par le manoir abandonné.

* * *

***Athamé** : Dans les pratiques ésotériques, l'athamé est un couteau utilisé pour les rituels occultes.

****Athanor** : four utilisé pour la pratique de l'alchimie

*****Pélican** : Il ne s'agit pas bien sûr de l'oiseau, mais d'un alambic dont le bec rappelle ce fameux volatile

* * *

_Voilà, le prologue s'achève ici._

_Le style de ce chapitre est peut être un peu lourd, j'espère que ça n'aura pas été trop indigeste à lire. Les précédents chapitres seront un peu plus légers, en accord avec la suite des événements (en tout cas pour un certain temps, le calme ne dure pas pour nos pauvres protagonistes!) Malgré mes innombrables lectures, il reste probablement des fautes et des phrases au sens douteux, le genre qui fait lever les sourcils d'incompréhension. J'en suis désolé !_

_J'espère quand même que ce premier aperçu aura séduit quelques lecteurs. Lâchez vous sur les reviews !_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Mot de l'auteure :**

Voilà, le premier chapitre, posté plus tôt que prévu, mais je pars en vacances donc je ne pourrai plus m'en occuper.

Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de lecteurs par ici, si ça ne vaut pas la peine de continuer faites le moi savoir (par une critique constructive, c'est toujours utile !)

Merci à Past-Hell d'avoir mis cette histoire en favoris.

Note : chaque chapitre sera chapeauté d'un court passage relatant l'ancienne vie de ma protagoniste, souvent une lettre, une page de son journal ou un extrait de ses notes personnelles. Il y aura aussi par moment des chapitres flash back.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **Des astres

« _Tout ce que __nous ne voyons pas qui est immense_ »

Le mystère de la chambre jaune, Gaston Leroux

_**Journal**_

_1932 – Paris_

_ Par tous les astres, j'ai encore rêvé de Baron. Désormais, lorsqu'il m'arrive de m'assoupir et de rêver, c'est vers lui que s'oriente mon inconscient. J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu. Je sais qu'il était très intrigué par mes recherches, et qu'il envisageait de s'y pencher lui aussi. A-t-il réussi à quitter notre monde de cette manière ? Il a toujours été plus doué que moi. Mais je sais aussi qu'il souhaitait en finir. Il est ici depuis tellement longtemps. Peut être a-t-il finit par mettre fin à ses jours et à rejoindre le monde des Morts. Je crois savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un là bas qui l'attend... Du moins, je le suppose... Mon cher Baron... Je songe à prendre le train pour Hohenbaum. Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis l'affaire de Londres, au siècle dernier. J'ignore si l'endroit à changé, j'ignore s'il sera là... Revoir ma terre natale et le château de mes premières vies... Avant le grand départ, avant que mon corps ne se fâne... Oui, je vais y retourner. Il me reste encore tant d'adieux à faire._

* * *

Son enveloppe physique brisée sur le sol, il lui restait encore une difficile épreuve à laquelle se risquer avant de se réfugier dans sa nouvelle demeure. A chaque fois, la tâche était plus ardue. Elle devait lutter, de toute son énergie, pour rester concentrer sur la silhouette du nourrisson qui disparaissait de l'autre côté. Son corps fait d'éther avançait péniblement. Si quelqu'un avait pu assister à la scène, il aurait pu croire que de violentes bourrasques de vent l'éloignaient du bac. Mais cette lutte ne se déroulait pas dans le monde des vivants.

Elle connaissait cette force qui voulait l'entraîner loin du monde des mortels, cette brise astrale qui cherchait à l'attirer dans sa dernière demeure, dans cette partie de l'univers dédiée aux morts. Son âme combattait avec furie le vent qui se faisait de plus en plus violent. Elle ne devait pas relâcher sa concentration un seul instant, où elle céderait aux bourrasques et disparaîtrait à tout jamais du plan physique. Tout autour d'elle se faisait flou, s'entremêlant aux différents plans de l'univers. Mais elle ne devait pas s'y perdre, elle devait rester ancrée dans le présent, dans le réel. Avec une intense difficulté, elle réussit à prendre appui au dessus du bassin. Il ne restait plus à l'intérieur que la cuisse du nourrisson. Elle pouvait voir le reste de son corps, de l'autre côté. Il vivait encore, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était trop faible pour survivre à son esprit. Sans hésiter, de ses dernières ressources, elle fendit le vent astral qui cherchait toujours à lui faire lâcher prise, et plongea dans l'eau claire. Il n'y eut aucune éclaboussures, aucun remous. Aucun son. Mais dans le bac, l'invisible esprit atteignit le mollet. Il se glissa sous la fine membrane de peau pleine de chaleur vivante, longea les os, s'accrocha aux veines et aux muscles, remonta le long du plexus solaire, se glissa à travers les cervicales du cou, et prit enfin possession du cortex cérébral.

Rien ne l'avait jamais préparé à ça. Elle pensait qu'une fois le miroir traversé, elle se trouverait de l'autre côté. Mais le pont qui séparait les deux mondes ne se réduisait pas à une plaque d'alliage argent-mercure, ce n'était pas un simple trou noir qui au bout du chemin s'ouvrirait sur son nouveau monde ni même un semblant de vortex capable de plier l'espace à sa volonté. Au lieu de ça, au delà du miroir, s'étalait un véritable chemin d'étoiles, de planètes, de poussières dorées, violettes ou bleues, de noir et d'infini. Autour d'elle était le ciel vespéral, éternel, la voûte cosmique qui s'étirait sans fin, le vide vertigineux qui lui aurait vrillé le ventre, si elle avait encore eu un ventre. Elle vit en dessous d'elle ce qui était son propre monde et qui s'éloignait rapidement, se réduisait à une petite tête d'épingle bleutée, puis disparaissait, tandis qu'à ses yeux se dévoilait l'Unique, l'univers immense et sans horizon. Elle constata également qu'elle n'était encore qu'une entité d'énergie, un nuage de poussière bleutée qui flottait dans le néant originel. C'était son esprit qui faisait le voyage, mais il avait délaissé l'aspect répugnant de la vieillesse et adopté la forme d'un corps nouveau-né, signe qu'elle entamait belle et bien son incarnation. Autour d'elle pleuvaient comètes et étoiles, guère troublées par la présence d'une entité d'énergie humaine qui n'avait rien à faire là.

La traversée ne dura pas plus d'une seconde, mais la distorsion du temps et de l'espace lui fit croire qu'elle fut bien plus longue. Elle eut alors tout le loisir de jouir de sa chance, car qui pouvait prétendre avoir ainsi nagé dans l'obscurité étincelante du firmament ? Ce qui se trouvait là, aux alentours, n'appartenait qu'à son regard. Les étoiles qui régnaient sur ce ciel depuis la nuit des temps, les galaxies grouillantes de tant et tant de mondes, illuminées de lueurs roses dorées ou bleues, des trous noirs où tout disparaissaient, avalés par ces monstres gargantuesques. Ces instants étaient volés à l'Univers, tout offert à sa présence incongrue, et cette extraordinaire improbabilité faisait d'elle la plus privilégiée des privilégiés. Jamais aucun humain n'avait vu ce qu'elle voyait, ressentit ce qu'elle ressentait. Même si elle n'était encore qu'une entité de pure énergie, les frissons glacés qui parcouraient son échine de poussière bleue étaient bien réels, et accentuaient davantage la pression qui s'insinuait en elle, face au néant, à l'abysse noire et glacée, et à l'ordre naturel qui seul régnait ici. Aux confins de tout ce qui était vivant, seul restaient la mort, l'immatériel, le vide et le froid. Sur Terre, elle faisait partie du Tout. Mais ici, coincée entre le plan physique et le plan astral, au milieu du vide, des étoiles et des galaxies tourbillonnantes, elle n'était plus rien. Si le voyage avait été plus long, il n'aurait plus rien subsisté de son esprit, elle aurait implosé, rongée par sa propre déliquescence qui ne pouvait que se plier face au cosmos. L'Univers était la puissance, le dogme régent de toute vie, il était le chaos et l'ordre et rien ne pouvait se substituer à la violence de son énergie. Même un être immortel n'était rien qu'un infime organisme chétif et instable face aux forces qui régnaient dans l'espace. Le temps d'une seconde, elle se prit à se demander comment un oiseau avait pu survivre à une telle expérience. Son esprit s'estompait alors qu'elle enfreignait toutes les lois de l'Univers, et pour la première fois depuis que le baron avait fait d'elle une immortelle, elle eut peur pour sa survie. Perdue au milieu de l'espace, elle crût bien sentir sa mort arriver.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle l'aperçoive. Sa planète. Elle émergea sur sa trajectoire, à l'orée de sa vision : son nouveau monde. Elle s'en approcha toujours plus vite, déchira le cosmos à une vitesse au delà du son. Tout n'était plus que traits de lumière blanche, noire et bleue qui déchiraient ses perceptions. Dans ce brouillon embrasé, elle discerna les contours du monde qui l'accueillait, entouré d'un halo d'ozone, et elle en pénétra l'atmosphère. Puis tout disparût dans un éclair flamboyant de lumière blanche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un air pur et frais s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Des odeurs boisées et humides. Un parfum d'herbe habillée de rosée, des effluves de mousse et de champignons. Une intense bouffée de joie envahit sa petite poitrine tandis qu'elle humait les différentes odeurs de son nouveau monde. Si la Traversée, bien qu'éreintante, avait été plus que merveilleuse à vivre, ce premier aperçu olfactif de sa terre d'exil comblait toutes ses espérances. Ces senteurs n'étaient pas si différentes de celles qu'elle avait connût. Mais l'air, lui, semblait bien n'être pas tout fait le même. Léger. Vivifiant. Vivant. Elle avait réussit. Après plusieurs vies d'échecs, elle se trouvait enfin dans un autre univers. Seule la joie dominait dans son cœur, la joie d'avoir enfin triomphé, d'avoir pu passer outre les puissances qui la rejetaient. La joie d'avoir une terre toute jeune à explorer. La peur, l'inquiétude face à l'inconnu, ce n'était pas son genre. Du moins, ça ne l'était plus depuis longtemps.

Ses petits yeux s'ouvrirent, et se remplirent de larmes sous l'impact de la lumière trop agressive. Ils étaient encore trop fragile pour supporter une telle agression. Elle les cligna plusieurs fois, pour les laisser s'habituer à cette nouvelle clarté. Le miroir s'était ouvert sur une cabane de bois, à proximité d'une forêt. Il lui fallait espérer que l'endroit était habité, car cette fois ci, elle était seule, le Baron n'était pas là pour prendre soin d'elle. De là où elle se trouvait, perdue au milieu des hautes herbes, elle était incapable de distinguer l'habitation. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, dans les brumes des tout jeunes yeux qui étaient désormais les siens, se résumait au ciel bleu et froid du matin, et aux silhouettes floues de la végétation qui envahissaient la périphérie de sa vision. Le vent faisait chanter les feuilles des arbres derrière elle, et jouait avec les hautes herbes, les agitant devant ses yeux. Elle entendait la musique guillerette d'oiseaux inconnus raisonner au dessus de sa tête, et sentait la terre palpiter lorsqu'un animal se mouvait à proximité. Mais aucune trace d'activité humaine. Il était temps pour elle de faire remarquer sa présence, si la chance voulait qu'il y ait une âme vivante dans les parages. Le bébé ouvrit la bouche, prit une profonde inspiration, et fit résonner ses cordes vocales, troublant la quiétude du lieu. Le hurlement aiguë qu'elle lâcha de sa faible gorge fit cesser la sérénité des environs. En un formidable élan de bruissement d'ailes, tous les oiseaux des alentours s'envolèrent en chœur, troublés par ce bruit incongru. Le bébé s'échina à pleurer et à crier pendant plusieurs minutes, lorsque le sol sous elle se mit à trembler violemment. Les plaintes se turent à l'instant, laissant place à une profonde curiosité. Elle entendit d'abord ce qui ressemblait à une galopade de plusieurs petites pattes sur la terre, puis une voix qui donnait des ordres dans un langage inconnu. Les petites pattes s'arrêtèrent, elle le devina, non loin de son abri de verdure. Probablement devant la petite cabane de bois. Elle fit alors fonctionner une seconde fois ses cordes vocales, en ce son si insupportable propre aux nouveaux-nés.

* * *

Radagast venait à peine de faire partir son traîneau qu'il lui sembla percevoir un son étrange venu de sa maison. Un son littéralement effrayant, qui le fit frissonner sous ses capuchons. Lui, le magicien brun, qui arpentait les bois depuis tant d'années, n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel dans ces contrées. Il plissa les yeux, se mordilla les lèvres et repoussa délicatement la gentille limace qui s'était aventurée trop près des lames de son traîneau, il ne voulait pas d'une fin si tragique pour cette pauvre bête, alors qu'il restait là, planté au milieu du chemin, à redouter la chose qui avait pu pousser un tel hurlement. Il avait pourtant une tâche plus importante qui l'attendait un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Mais ce cri... Il ne pouvait pas laisser là le coupable de ce cri, c'était trop dangereux. De retour à l'arrière de son engin, l'Istar lança un regard vers sa cabane. Il devait aller voir. Les lapins qui composaient l'attelage attendaient, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il leur demanda de faire demi-tour. Malgré la peur qui écarquillait ses yeux, il fallait qu'il sache.

Revenu sur ses pas, le magicien tendit l'oreille lorsque le cri reprit, et capta la source du bruit. Il provenait des hautes herbes, à l'orée des bois. Tenant son bâton à deux mains, prêt à l'utiliser, il approcha, pas à pas, le plus discrètement possible de la chose tapie dans les fourrés. Sa grande taille lui permit de distinguer rapidement l'objet de ses inquiétudes, niché dans la verdure. Un bébé. Un petit d'Homme enroulé dans des couvertures. Mais que diable venait-faire un bébé au beau milieu des bois ? Si les hommes se mettaient à égarer leurs rejetons si près de sa demeure, le magicien allait devoir songer sérieusement à s'installer plus avant au cœur de la forêt. Radagast abaissa son bâton et secoua la tête. Il ferma les yeux, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le bébé était toujours là, et avait planté ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Des yeux profondément bleu. Avec quelque chose derrière. Quelque chose de noir. Quelque chose d'ancien. Cette ombre que l'on retrouve chez ceux qui ont bien trop vécu, chez les vieillards survivants des guerres ou chez les elfes des premiers âges. Le magicien recula. Il avait rarement était confronté aux enfants, mais ce qu'il percevait chez celui ci n'était pas anodin, et il était certain que les bébé n'avaient pas cette ombre au fond des yeux. Le vieil homme s'éloigna, fit le tour des environs à grandes enjambées, invectivant les parents irresponsables qui avaient osés compromettre la sécurité des lieux en y abandonnant un bébé, cherchant surtout à s'éloigner le plus possible de cet étrange enfant, le temps de réfléchir et d'épancher tout le bien qu'il pensait des Hommes, des parents indignes et des enfants en général. Mais personne ne répondit. Il n'y avait que lui, le magicien brun, et ce nourrisson.

« Misérables... Que vais-je faire de ce petit moi ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper des bébés des Hommes. Et encore moins d'un enfant qui n'est peut être pas un enfant. Par Yavanna, où se trouve Gandalf quand on a besoin de lui ? Avec son amour des Hommes, il aurait été bien curieux de celui là. Allez petit, on va trouver quelqu'un qui sera heureux de s'occuper de toi. Parce que moi, je ne veux pas de toi ici. »

Radagast arracha l'enfant de son nid d'herbe, non sans une grimace de dégoût et de peur, et l'installa sur l'avant du traîneau, bien calé au milieu, pour ne pas tomber. Le bébé se laissa tranquillement faire, et le magicien, à son contact, se sentit quelque peu rassuré. Si le nouveau-né n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être au premier regard, il n'était pas pour autant aussi dangereux que l'Istar le craignait. Il ne sentait pas de malveillance chez ce petit, et si finalement cet enfant n'en était pas un, ce n'était pas son problème.

« On repart mes amis. Et soyez doux, nous avons un paquet fragile avec nous. »

Les animaux repartirent, au petit trot cette fois ci. Ce qui n'était pas si doux pour des Lapins de Rhosgobel.

* * *

Oswyne n'avait pas pour coutume de se lever aux aurores. Ni même après. Non, généralement, elle ne commençait à s'éveiller que lorsque la chaleur du matin s'était lovée dans toute la maison, glissant à travers les fenêtres et illuminant chaque pièce d'une douce clarté dorée, à travers laquelle on pouvait nettement distinguer les grains de poussière danser dans les rayons du soleil. Il fallait que le froid de la nuit disparaisse, laissant la place à une nouvelle journée, radieuse et ensoleillée. Elle détestait le froid des jours gris. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle sentait la chaleureuse main du soleil sur sa peau qu'Oswyne consentait à se retirer des bras de Morphée, s'étirant langoureusement dans ses couvertures, les cheveux tout emmêlés gisant épars sur les oreillers.

Éveillée ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il lui fallait sortir du lit. Généralement, Oswyne savourait son réveil plusieurs longues minutes, les yeux toujours clos, à la recherche de la position la plus confortable sur son oreiller et sous ses couvertures. Elle pliait le premier pour surélever sa tête, ajustait les secondes sur son corps pour se tenir bien chaud, ramenait ses jambes contre sa poitrine avant de les étendre de nouveau. Elle se tournait sur le flanc, étirait ses bras devant elle, chaque doigt un à un, prenant plaisir à réveiller doucement ses muscles, puis se remettait sur le dos, faisait craquer sa nuque et rouler ses épaules, appréciant la délicate douleur provoquée par le jeu de ses omoplates encore endormies. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle était bien certaine que son corps était parfaitement éveillé, et qu'elle ne se rendormirait plus, que la veuve consentait enfin à papillonner des paupières. Elle envoyait une de ses mains tâtonner la place à côté d'elle, rassurée de la sentir froide sous ses doigts. La veuve vérifiait toujours que son jeune amant respectait bien ses consignes et s'enfuyait avant l'aube, la laissant profiter seule de la quiétude matinale.

Oswyne s'allongea au milieu du lit, s'étira de tout son long puis lissa les couvertures sur sa poitrine et planta ses yeux bleus sur les poutres du plafond, laissant son esprit divaguer quelques instants. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle balança les couvertures de l'autre côté du lit d'un geste ample, avant de se dresser d'un bond sur le sol de terre battue et de courir raviver les flammes de la cheminée. Maintenant que la journée avait commencée, il ne fallait plus traîner, et Oswyne ne pouvait pas entamer son quotidien sans se débarbouiller un minimum dans de l'eau bien chaude. Tous les soirs, elle remplissait son chaudron en prévision de la toilette du lendemain, et elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'eau soit suffisamment chaude pour la verser dans le bac en bois qui lui servait de baignoire. Ce n'était pas qu'Oswyne était d'une grande coquetterie. Elle se contentait bien du minimum, et il n'y avait personne au village qui aurait songé à lui demander de faire plus d'effort sur son paraître, car il n'y avait personne à impressionner. Simplement, Oswyne appréciait les plaisirs simple de la vie, épicurienne par nature, elle ne pouvait envisager commencer une journée sans se plonger dans la chaleur d'un bain, particulièrement si la nuit précédente avait été riche d'ardeurs et de passions.

Depuis le décès de son époux, Oswyne rattrapait le temps perdu en profitant du meilleur de ce que la vie avait à lui apporter. Elle avait longtemps pleuré son homme, car elle l'avait aimé malgré leurs différences et le peu de joie qu'elle avait put retirer de leur mariage. Mais elle avait refusé de porter le deuil plus longtemps, il lui avait déjà rongé la moitié de sa vie en s'installant dans son foyer, prenant la place de deux de ces enfants et ne lui laissant que son aînée, qui s'était mariée et vivait loin derrière les montagnes, et s'occupait de sa propre famille, loin du deuil qui lui avait tout pris, mais qui n'était pas parvenu à briser sa mère. Oswyne le chassa de sa demeure, et son existence se para de nouvelles couleurs, vives et joyeuses, des couleurs chaleureuses qui laissaient sur sa langue un goût sucré. Si Oswyne avait pu jouir de cette liberté plus tôt, elle ne se serait jamais mariée. Elle n'aurait pas porté quatre enfants, et n'en aurait certainement pas élevé trois. A la rigueur, elle n'en aurait eu qu'un seul.

Il était bien triste que sa liberté ait pu être acquise sur la mort de sa famille, mais aujourd'hui, Oswyne pouvait revendiquer ses propres envies, et en assumer quelques unes. Au village, personne ne lui reprochait plus de ne se lever qu'à la fin de la matinée et d'entretenir sa maison au minimum, ni même de ne travailler que lorsqu'elle le souhaitait. Depuis la mort de son époux et de son fils puîné, tous deux tombés lors de combats contre les orcs, la veuve touchait une coquette somme annuelle, généreusement distribuée par son seigneur à toutes les familles endeuillées. La rente était suffisamment importante pour lui permettre de ne pas s'inquiéter d'être sans travail. Et lorsque l'ennui du désœuvrement la prenait, Oswyne s'installait derrière son fuseau et filait plusieurs bobines de lin, qu'elle pouvait ensuite vendre sur les marchés. Son petit commerce restait une activité occasionnelle, mais le lin qu'elle filait était d'une excellente qualité, et ses bobines se vendaient toujours à bon prix. De quoi lui permettre de ne pas dépendre totalement de la générosité du roi : cette idée lui était trop insupportable. Il lui arrivait aussi, parfois, de se joindre aux autres femmes seules du village afin d'assurer aux fillettes et aux adolescentes une éducation basique et un apprentissage plus approfondis des travaux domestiques. Si Oswyne aimait peu la dernière activité, elle appréciait en revanche d'aider les jeunes filles à apprendre à lire, écrire et compter. Mais ce qu'Oswyne aimait par dessus tout, autant que ses nuits partagées dans les bras d'un jeune étalon, c'était les longues promenades à cheval qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle avait des heures à tuer. La veuve était définitivement faite pour les petits plaisirs du quotidien, et non pour la vie d'épouse et de mère au foyer. Depuis le départ de sa première fille, et la mort de la troisième au cours de son dixième été, elle repoussait toutes formes de contraintes, et pensait réellement en être définitivement libérée.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce jour là, l'arrivée du magicien brun allait sceller à tout jamais sa petite vie si tranquille.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Voilà voilà le chapitre 2_

_J'ai oublié de le préciser, mais pour cette histoire, je m'inspire autant des livres que des films. C'est important à savoir pour ce chapitre (dans les livres, c'est Gandalf qui affronte le Nécromancien à Dol Guldur bien avant l'expédition d'Erebor)_

_Merci à Ellana McKellan pour sa review !_

_Et à Angelike34 pour avoir mis cette histoire dans ses favoris_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** : **Rencontres

_"Il y a plus de choses dans le ciel et sur la Terre que n'en rêve votre philosophie"_

_Shakespeare, Hamlet_

_An 1325, Demeure Hohenbaum, Bade-Wurtenberg_

_Hans,_

_ La mort de votre fille aînée me peine, ce funeste événement arrive alors que notre mariage était annoncé au mois prochain. Je pleure la perte de votre enfant, et la perte de ma future épouse. Une jeune femme raffinée, instruite de ses devoirs, et à l'esprit néanmoins ouvert, non dénué de culture et de raison, curieuse juste ce qu'il en faut. Un homme tel que moi ne pouvait trouver meilleur parti pour partager sa vie et ses passions. _

_ J'ai, malgré ma peine, un accord à vous proposer, puisque le mariage n'est pas annulé, et que la dotte a déjà été versée. Vous avez encore deux autres filles. La cadette, que j'ai déjà rencontré lors de mes précédentes visites, me paraît tout à fait convenable pour résider à mes côtés. Certes, elle n'a pas les qualités susnommées de votre aînée, mais je pense qu'elle peut remplir parfaitement le rôle que j'attends d'elle et ne me décevra pas. Au cours de nos quelques conversations, elle m'a semblé prête à marcher dans les traces de feu Magda, lui portant une admiration sans borne, de celle qui pousse chacun d'entre nous à se surpasser pour égaler l'être tant estimé. En la prenant pour femme,c'est un peu de Magda qui me reviendra._

_ Ainsi, nous serions tous les deux bénéficiaire de cet arrangement, puisque vous ne perdez rien, que vous n'avez pas de second prétendant à trouver, ni même un second mariage à préparer, avec tous les aléas pécuniers que cela représente (je sais bien mon ami que vous rencontrez ici quelques ennuis). Et j'aurai ainsi mon épouse que je chérirai comme il était convenu._

_ J'attends votre réponse mon cher Hans._

_Albéric Van Hohenbaum_

* * *

_..._

_.._

_._

La belle Arda poursuivait sa route dans le vaste espace, indifférente aux événements nouveaux qui changeaient les cours des Destins. Mais au delà de la vision humaine, au delà des étoiles visibles même des elfes se trouvait la terre des Valar. Aman, coupé du monde créé lors de l'Aïnulindalë depuis la chute de Numenor, était demeuré caché au regard de la vieille femme à travers son miroir. Elle ignorait encore qui était les Puissants, et qu'au cœur de leur cité d'albâtre et de cristal, ils veillaient toujours sur les enfants d'Illuvatar. Sur leur piédestal céleste, les Valar avaient sentit cette force étrangère pénétrer l'enceinte de la douce Arda, et n'avaient rien fait pour l'empêcher de violer les frontières de leur monde. Varda, mère des étoiles, ne pouvait ignorer ce que l'espace venait de leur apporter. Elle connaissait l'existence des autres mondes et des voies cosmiques qui les reliaient, et savait qu'il était possible de les emprunter. Depuis qu'Aman avait quitté Arda, c'était la seconde fois qu'ils assistaient, impuissants, à l'intrusion d'un être venu de loin. Si les enfants d'Illuvatar n'étaient pas doté de ce pouvoir, Varda savait que ces êtres humains en était capable. Probablement parce qu'ils s'étaient créé seuls, leurs possibilités étaient sans limite. Il paraissait pourtant clair que peu d'entre eux étaient en mesure de jouir de telles capacités, alors quel genre d'entité pouvait être celles qui avaient sût dompter les étoiles à leurs volontés ? Quels pouvoirs possédaient-elles si elles parvenaient à voyager à travers les mondes dispersés dans l'univers ?

Varda se souvenait encore de la violence qu'elle avait physiquement ressentie lorsque, plus de mille ans auparavant, les Valars avaient assistés à l'arrivée d'une force malveillante, suintante de magie noire et cruelle. Ils n'avaient pu que subir la pugnacité écrasante de cet agresseur invisible, et lorsque, remis du choc brutal, ils avaient scruté Arda pour déceler la source de ce chaos, ils n'avaient trouvés qu'un nuage noir qui la dissimulait à leur regard. Elle se savait observée par une puissance supérieure, et se garantissait ainsi d'œuvrer dans l'ombre, sans qu'ils ne puissent agir face à ses sombres desseins. L'être était cependant resté discret, il n'y avait pas eu de nouveau fléau digne de Morgoth ou Sauron, et malgré le danger qu'il représentait, les Valars finir par ne plus s'inquiéter de cette nouvelle présence maléfique. Jusqu'à ce que le hasard n'en amène une nouvelle, qui réveille à leur esprit ce douloureux souvenir. Ce nouveau visiteur ne semblait pas aussi malveillant, ni aussi cruel, mais les Valars restaient soucieux de la sécurité des enfants d'Illuvatar. Ils ignoraient ce qu'était devenu le précédent, mais ils garderaient un œil sur celui ci.

Seule, debout au milieu de la terrasse ronde entourée de piliers qui s'étendait derrière le palais de Tirion, Varda suivait des yeux la course du traîneau de Radagast, scrutant les traits du bébé endormi au milieu des couvertures. Qu'est ce que l'arrivée de cet enfant allait changer dans l'ensemble des Destins possibles ? De qui croiserait-elle la route pour altérer à tout jamais ce qui était et ce qui aurait dû être ? Seul Namo aurait pu apporter des réponses à ses questions, mais le Vala restait sourd et muet devant le trouble que causait l'intrusion de l'étrangère.

Namo, qui possédait le don de prescience et n'ignorait que ce qu'Illuvatar refusait de lui montrer, était ici impuissant à savoir ce que l'avenir réservait à l'intruse, et il ne pouvait que faire de vagues suppositions et d'obscures augures quant à son destin. Il avait beau fixer l'enfant de tout ses yeux, concentrer son incroyable talent sur ce petit bout d'homme si chétif, il ne voyait qu'une ombre entourer son futur. Puisque l'enfant n'était pas né sur Arda, son avenir n'y avait pas été écrit. Sa vie n'y avait pas commencé, et elle ne pourrait pas non plus s'y achever. D'une manière où d'une autre, la créature ne mourrait pas ici, de cela Namo en était convaincu, et il en était rassuré : elle qui avait crût pouvoir vivre sur cette terre, elle n'était pas la bienvenue, et il se pourrait bien qu'Arda elle même se promette de la chasser quand l'heure serait venue.

Si les Valar s'inquiétaient de cette nouvelle présence sur le royaume des enfants d'Illuvatar, Namo en était surtout curieux. Lors de la précédente intrusion, il avait comme les autres craint pour Arda, car rien ne lui parvenait de l'être qui avait franchit l'espace d'un bond, hormis sa malveillance et sa cruauté. Celle-ci était différente. Riche du peu qu'il savait, il ne craignait pas pour les Hommes, puisque la créature ne demeurerait pas sur ces terres. Mais il entendait bien, pour la première fois de son existence, jouir sans peur de la curiosité qui découlait de l'inconnu.

* * *

...

..

.

Le village d'Oswyne, dont nous n'avons que très peu parlé, était administré par Horn, fils de Harding. C'était un homme bon, mais il n'était pas à l'aise dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Il avait par chance peu de terres à gérer, puisque seule une douzaine de familles habitaient ici, et vivaient principalement de l'élevage de moutons. Il y avait bien assez de pâturages pour tout le monde, et les petites rivalités qui naissaient parfois dans l'oisiveté étaient rapidement étouffées dans l'œuf. Les maisons qui ne possédaient pas de troupeau travaillaient au choix la laine, la viande ou le cuir. Seule la famille de Horn dérogeait au métier, puisqu'ils étaient propriétaire de l'unique verger de la région, et produisaient un cidre de qualité. Sans autre mot, Horn régnait sur un fief tranquille et sans histoire.

Il s'était même accoutumé à la situation légèrement désaxée d'Oswyne, et se montrait heureux de la voir épanouie malgré le malheur qui avait frappé son foyer. Elle n'était pas la première à souffrir des batailles contres les Dunlendings ou les orcs. Des rares hommes du village à s'être enrôlés chez les Rohirimms, plus rares encore étaient ceux à en être revenus.

Il fallait pourtant bien avouer que le sort s'était acharné sur cette famille, comme il avait coutume à le faire, parfois, frappant au hasard et ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il se trouvait satisfait des souffrances versées. La maladie, l'impuissance, la dégénérescence ou la mort, il distille ses poisons partout où il frappe, emporte avec lui ses victimes, décime parfois des villages entiers et brise les plus puissantes dynasties. Même sur un si petit hameau, il frappe.

Au village, chacun avait pleuré sur le sort d'Oswyne, et chacun s'était malgré tout réjoui de voir que ce qui n'arrive qu'aux autres, arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce jour là, ce fameux jour qui allait changer bien des destins, le sort frappa une nouvelle fois. Ce fut Radagast qui l'amena au village, invectivant à loisir les humains qui croisaient sa route. Il y avait bien trop de lieues qui le séparait de Vertbois, et le manque de sa si belle forêt se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Il déboula en ce début de matinée, effrayant les villageois, guidant son traîneau sans se soucier de heurter un passant, mais prenant soin d'éviter consciencieusement les quelques chiens et poules qui traînaient entre les maisons. Il devait voir le chef de ce village, il devait se débarrasser de son maudit fardeau et s'en retourner chez lui, il avait de bien plus importantes affaires à régler. La demeure de Horn était la plus grande du hameau et se trouvait à l'extrémité d'un chemin de terre battue, qui reliait entre elles les autres maisons et les fermes en serpentant à travers les hautes herbes. Le magicien brun ne connaissait pas ce village, mais c'était le premier véritable fief humain qu'il rencontrait, et il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus avant dans les terres du Rohan. Ainsi, lorsqu'il aperçut la chaumière de Horn, plus grande que toutes les autres, il déduisit rapidement que c'était là qu'il devait laisser son fardeau. Le responsable du village en ferait ensuite ce qu'il voudrait, ce ne serait plus son problème. Le traîneau de l'Istar pila net devant la hutte et les lapins se dressèrent sur leurs pattes arrières, frétillant des oreilles et du museau, curieux de savoir où leur course les avaient menés.

Horn, intrigué de connaître l'origine d'une telle cacophonie – Radagast n'était pas discret, et un traîneau tiré par des lapins ne faisait pas non plus pattes de velours – se trouva totalement abasourdi en découvrant le magicien brun devant chez lui, facilement reconnaissable à son allure, et à son traîneau. Si Horn n'avait encore jamais rencontré d'Istari, il les connaissait néanmoins, et entendait souvent parler de Saruman et de Gandalf. Radagast n'était peut être pas aussi célèbre que le magicien blanc ou le magicien gris, mais il restait un Istar, et sa venue si loin de sa forêt, ici, dans ce village, ne pouvait que flatter Horn. Et l'inquiétait également. Il observa, sans mot dire, le magicien se pencher sur son traîneau et en extirper un paquet de couverture. Reprenant contenance, et son rôle de chef, il se rapprocha de l'Istar dans le but de le saluer, et de s'enquérir des raisons de sa venue dans ces terres.

« Bienvenue à vous Radagast le Brun. Je suis Horn, fils de Harding, responsable de ces terres au nom du roi Fengel. Puis je vous êtres d'une quelconque utilité ?

- Quelconque ? Oui, oui et c'est pour ça que je suis ici Horn fils de Harding. Voyez, j'ai trouvé ceci aux abords de ma demeure, et ceci ne m'appartiens pas. »

Horn posa les yeux sur les couvertures, et y découvrit le petit visage rose d'un bébé endormi. Il ne s'était guère attendu à une telle surprise, et il lui fallut tout son savoir vivre pour ne pas en rester coi.

« Hem... Ce petit ne m'appartiens pas non plus...

- Quelle importance ? Je vous le confie, il est de votre race, vous lui trouverez bien une nourrice aux mamelles pleines pour veiller sur lui. Il faut un parent à cet enfant, et ce ne sera sûrement pas moi, mais je suis sûre que vous, Horn fils de Harding, serez en mesure de trouver quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. C'est une demande de Radagast le Brun. »

Par un subtil tour, Radagast s'était délesté de l'enfant tout en parlant, et Horn se retrouva, sans comprendre comment, les bras envahi par la douce chaleur du bébé. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de refuser d'accéder à la requête du magicien, mais les événements s'enchaînaient rapidement pour lui, et à peine eut-il le temps de rassurer l'Istar sur ses bonnes intentions que le vieil homme s'en retournait déjà à l'arrière du traîneau sans demander son reste. Horn resta désemparé en observant le magicien s'éloigner, et posa de nouveau les yeux sur l'enfant. Celui ci s'était entre temps réveillé, et l'observait profondément. Un peu trop. Il sembla un instant à Horn que le bébé l'analysait. Mais il secoua la tête devant cette idée incongrue, et s'en retourna chez lui. Sans accorder un seul regard supplémentaire à l'enfant.

Il retrouva sa femme derrière la maison, qui aidait son dernier-né à marcher sur ses petites jambes potelées et tremblantes.

« Qui était là ? Je t'ai entendu parler... Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Et bien, ça ressemble à un bébé... Par les Valars, je ne réalise pas tout à fait ce qu'il vient de se passer...

- Horn... As tu quelque chose à m'avouer ? »

Gléo avait lâché le petit Wulf qui s'amusait à arracher des touffes d'herbes aux pieds de sa mère, et se tenait droite, face à son époux, les bras croisés sous la poitrine, prête à entendre ce qu'elle pensait être un aveu de tromperie.

« Non ! Grand dieu non, que vas-tu imaginer ? Ce que j'ai à te raconter est encore plus fou que ce que tu peux croire. Rentrons, nous avons à parler de tout ça. »

Levant un sourcil de suspicion, Gléo ramassa néanmoins son fils, et rejoignit son époux à l'intérieur. Horn, tenant toujours le bébé, sortit deux choppes et une bouteille de cidre, rempli les deux verres et les porta à table.

« J'en ai besoin. Et peut être que toi aussi, quand j'aurai terminé.

Cet enfant, il m'a été confié avec la charge de lui trouver une famille. Et c'est Radagast qui l'a découvert à Rhosgobel, et qui est venu jusqu'ici pour nous le confier.

- Radagast, le magicien brun ? Pourquoi est-il venu jusqu'au Rohan, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas arrêté dans un village plus près de sa demeure ?

- Je l'ignore, il ne m'a rien dit à ce propos. Mais puisqu'il nous a confié cet enfant, nous devons accomplir sa volonté.

- J'en conviens... Même si je ne comprends pas ses desseins, nous ferons ce qu'il souhaite. As tu déjà songé à une famille digne d'accéder à sa requête ?

- Nous aurions pu, nous, qu'en dis tu ? C'est un grand honneur qui nous est fait...

- Honneur ? Peu importe l'honneur, Horn ! Nous avons déjà quatre enfant, Wulf ne marche pas encore et demande toute mon attention, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un nouveau bébé maintenant ! Je ne peux pas, je ne veux plus. Je t'avais dis que Wulf serait le dernier, je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

- Très bien, très bien. Gram et Dial pourraient s'acquitter de cette tâche, leur dernier enfant est grand maintenant, et il s'apprête à s'installer en ville.

- Dial est comme moi. Elle a eu cinq enfant, elle n'en voudra pas d'autres et a bien assez à faire avec son premier petit-fils. Leur fille ne sera pas d'accord non plus, elle a besoin de repos après la grossesse et l'accouchement qu'elle vient de vivre. Elle a quand même failli y rester.

- Alors Oswyne. Elle n'a plus personne, son aînée est à Edoras avec sa propre famille, et les autres sont morts... Elle aurait ainsi quelqu'un à aimer, quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre soin d'elle plus tard, et surtout, elle reprendrait une vie plus stable. Qu'en dis tu ? »

Gléo ne voyait pas comment réfuter cette nouvelle proposition. Elle n'ignorait pas les pensées de la veuve sur l'idée de fonder une nouvelle famille, mais elle était la seule qui n'avait pas de jeunes enfant à charge, et chez qui une bouche à nourrir supplémentaire ne serait pas trop à subir. Et puis, avec un bébé, elle n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de reprendre une vie plus modérée... Elle approuva donc, et rapprocha le bébé pour le détailler et fouiller dans ses langes. Elles étaient humide, il fallait les lui changer. Dans les couvertures, Gléo trouva un enchevêtrement de colliers de pierres, et un carnet. Curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce bébé, elle l'ouvrit dans l'espoir d'y trouver des informations. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu les signes utilisés et dû refermer le bloc, déçue. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir de nannien, de sindarin ou pire, de noir parler, Gléo ne connaissait que le Rohannais et le parler commun. Laissant ce mystère de côté – ça n'en faisait toujours qu'un de plus – elle ouvrit les langes du bébé afin de répondre à une curiosité plus pressante. Était-ce un garçon, ou une fille ?

* * *

...

..

.

Radagast était enfin libre. Maintenant débarrassé de son fardeau, il pouvait retourner à Rhosgobel. Il n'avait certes pas trouvé Gandalf, raison pour laquelle il s'était tant éloigné de chez lui, mais au moins il n'était plus encombré par le petit d'homme. Le soleil était au zenith lorsqu'un curieux hasard lui fit rencontrer le magicien gris qui s'en revenait de la Lorien, suivant le cours de l'Anduin en direction des Hauts Cols. Probablement pour rendre visite aux Petites-gens de la Comté qu'il affectionnait tant mais n'avait plus vue depuis longtemps. Radagast héla le magicien gris et fit arrêter les lapins à côté de son ami.

« Radagast, que faites vous si loin de VertBois le Grand ? Il est inattendu de vous voir hors de votre forêt.

- Ha ! Et j'ai bien hâte d'y retourner. Mais figurez vous que je vous cherchais Gandalf. Une bien curieuse affaire qui m'a contraint à sortir du Rhovannion. Figurez vous que ce matin, alors que je m'apprêtais à rendre visite à Céleste, j'ai été ramené chez moi par des cris. Les cris d'un bébé Gandalf ! Quelqu'un avait abandonné un bébé humain devant chez moi !

- Un bébé ? Tiens donc. Et ce bébé maintenant, où est-il ?

- Je l'ai confié au régent d'un village du Rohan. Je vous cherchais en vérité Gandalf, et c'est pour vous voir que je suis allé si loin. Mais je ne vous ai pas trouvé, alors je l'ai laissé aux mains des Hommes, et je suis rentré. Et vous voilà !

- Oui oui, me voilà. Pourquoi me cherchiez vous ?

- Par Yavanna, écoutez avant que je n'en finisse avec cette maudite journée, je dois encore aller voir la pauvre Céleste ! Écoutez, ce bébé, ce petit d'homme... Il y a quelque chose de curieux dans ses yeux, quelque chose comme une forme de sagesse, comme une forme de vieillesse, alors que ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. J'ai sentit qu'il y avait dans ces yeux quelque chose de très ancien, quelque chose qui semblait venir de très loin. Quelque chose de vicié. Je voulais vous montrer, mais je ne l'ai plus. Je l'ai déposé au premier village du Rohan que j'ai croisé, c'est un tout petit village. Le chef se nomme... Ah, je ne sais plus...

Il se nomme Horn ! Ça m'ait revenu.

- Très bien mon ami, j'irai voir par moi même ce petit d'homme. Allez, allez, ne faites pas attendre cette Céleste. Qui est-ce d'ailleurs ?

- Ah Gandalf, c'est une biche, et je dois m'assurer que la pauvre bête se remet de la chute qu'elle a fait aux abords de Dol Guldur, elle a bien failli s'y rompre le cou... Les animaux sont moins nombreux là bas, et lorsqu'ils s'en approche, quelque chose les fait fuir, affolés. Je vous quitte Gandalf, adieu ! »

Gandalf fixa le magicien brun s'éloigner rapidement, et dévia son regard jusqu'à la tour noire de Dol Guldur. Il plissa les yeux en voyant les murs trancher le ciel noir au dessus de la forêt. Il avait vu ce qui demeurait là, et assistait, impuissant, au pouvoir grandissant du Nécromancien qu'il n'avait pas réussi à déloger

Il se souvenait de la pression qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il s'était aventuré en les murs de Dol Guldur, quelques centaines d'années plus tôt. Son fidèle bâton à la main, son capuchon rabattu sur ses cheveux blancs, le magicien avançait prudemment, les yeux en alerte, cherchant dans les moindres recoins la trace du nazgul qu'il soupçonnait hanter ces murs. Ici, il n'y avait pas d'oiseaux chantant, pas d'insecte grouillants. Les animaux avaient désertés cette partie de la forêt, il ne restait que des murmures voilés, échos d'un lointain passé, et cette peur qui ne disait son nom. Une présence terrible restait tapie dans les ténèbres de la tour à l'abandon, le magicien la sentait, elle brûlait sa peau, faisait frémir son sang. Il se souvenait de son pas lent sur la terre noire et les feuilles desséchées, du vent qui agitait les branches squelettiques d'arbres morts et des nuages lourds qui lui dissimulaient la lueur du soleil. Il se souvenait avoir eu peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, car il commençait tout juste à percevoir que ce qui se cachait dans cet enfer était plus puissant qu'un nazgul. Il sentait le souffle du monstre, entendait ses cris silencieux qui lui hurlaient sa rage et sa soif de pouvoir. Il crût entendre dans le murmure du vent des échos de noir parler, voix figées dans le temps et l'espace, échappées d'un âge révolu de violences et de souffrances. Qui était venu en ces terres, quel abomination du passé s'était dissimulée ici, laissant libre cours à sa folie meurtrière ? Gandalf le sentit avant de le voir. Une ombre de cendre s'éleva de la boue putride, tourbillonnante de ténèbres. Il lui sembla discerner dans cette obscurité le néant absolu, et il sût alors qui se trouvait là. Sauron était le néant et le néant était Sauron. Et derrière lui se cachait une autre créature drapée d'une cape de nuit. Nazgul esclave de sa folie, fantôme du Mordor à jamais dévoué au Maître des Anneaux.

Ainsi donc, alors que tous pensait qu'un Nazgul régnait sur Dol Guldur, il s'avérait que celui ci n'était pas seul, et que ce qu'on appelait le Nécromancien était l'ombre de Sauron, encore immatérielle mais pourtant annonciatrice de bien des malheurs. Gandalf avait levé son bâton et avait frappé, avant que l'autre ne frappe. Un éclair bleu s'était échappé de son arme et avait frappé l'ombre, suivi de sphères d'un feu bleu qui avaient éclatés en atteignant l'ennemi, répandant sur son corps de cendre des flammes magiques. Les orbites vides de Sauron s'étaient plongées dans les yeux du magicien gris, et sa bouche s'était fendue en une abysse d'où s'était échappé un vent hurlant, repoussant le magicien au plus loin de la tour. Mais Sauron était encore faible, et il en fallait plus pour contrer le magicien. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix résonne, semblant venir du ciel lui même. Elle avait donné un ordre, et Sauron avait disparût, comme aspiré par la terre. Le Nazgul qui s'était tapi derrière son maître se trouva face au magicien, sans que celui ci n'ait pu le voir se déplacer, et Gandalf eut à peine le temps de lever son bâton pour se protéger du coup de lame que lui infligea la créature. Le Nazgul recula à peine son arme abattue, puis revint à l'assaut, bondissant en arrière à chaque nouveau coup porté, revenant au corps à corps avant de fuir à nouveau.

Gandalf dût longtemps s'interroger par la suite sur ce combat, car jamais il n'avait vue de Nazgul se battre de cette manière. Il lui sembla que la créature était hésitante dans ses gestes, mais non moins assoiffée de sang, prête à tout pour protéger son maître. Car c'était bien la mort que cherchait à donner la créature, sa lame de Morgûl cherchant désespérément le chemin de son cœur ou de sa gorge. Gandalf attaquait lui aussi, lançant sur son assaillant des rais de magie lumineuse et frappant à chaque occasion, tant de son bâton que de son épée qui vibrait à chaque nouveau coup sur l'armure du Nazgûl. Le magicien cherchait à planter son arme dans le crâne de l'assaillant, mais celui ci se tenait toujours à bonne distance et esquivait le moindre coup mortel, misant sur des réflexes inhumains. Gandalf ne put en venir à bout, mais il réussit à l'aveugler d'un rayon blanc qui s'échappa de son bâton et se propagea tout autour d'eux, les enveloppant d'un halo luminescent. Le Nazgul, aveuglé, frappa au hasard, un coup juste qui atteignit le magicien à l'épaule et fit couler le sang. Mais la créature ne s'attarda pas, meurtrie par la lumière, elle recula et se fit engloutir par les ténèbres, laissant le magicien seul. Gandalf, hébété, avait cherché tout autour de lui la trace du Nazgul, mais n'avait pu le dénicher. Blessé, il quitta les lieux sur l'heure. Il avait maintenant à apporter de sombres nouvelles aux membres du Conseil Blanc. Sauron était revenu.

Le Conseil Blanc avait refusé de lancer l'assaut pour déloger les créatures qui s'étaient installées à Dol Guldur, et le pouvoir qui s'en émanait était plus puissant d'année en année. Vertbois le Grand n'était plus ce qu'il avait été, et l'on commençait à le nommer Taur Nu Fuin, la Forêt Noire. Il y avait bien là quelque chose de plus préoccupant que le mystère d'un bébé abandonné, mais le magicien gris ne pouvait rien faire contre Dol Guldur sans l'aval du Conseil Blanc. Ou plutôt de Saruman, car c'était lui qui présidait le Conseil, et qui s'opposait à l'attaque de la tour, refusant d'admettre l'identité du Nécromancien. Le pouvoir de Sauron grandissait de plus en plus, et pourtant, le magicien gris devait se résoudre à se rendre au Rohan pour jeter un œil à un nourrisson, à défaut de ne pouvoir lutter contre l'ombre qui s'étendait sur Vertbois. Quelle piètre quête pour un Istar... Néanmoins, Gandalf fit faire demi-tour à son cheval, la Comté attendrait, il n'avait rien de bien urgent à y faire pour l'heure, et c'est en sifflotant qu'il reprit la direction du Rohan, chassant de son esprit l'inquiétude qu'avait fait naître la vision de Dol Guldur. Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne ferait rien. Pour l'instant.

* * *

...

..

.

Horn avait fait venir Oswyne en fin de matinée. La veuve avait eu la surprise de se faire tirer de son bain par un messager, et était de méchante humeur. Mais elle avait la décence de ne pas le montrer devant le régent. Ce qui était d'autant plus dur qu'elle tenait désormais contre elle la petite fille qu'on l'avait d'office chargé d'adopter. Et si Horn s'était inquiété de son avis, ce n'était que pour la forme : il ne s'attendait pas au moindre refus. Oswyne était acculée. Elle avait envie de dire non, qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais elle n'avait aucun argument suffisamment valable pour refuser. Horn n'aurait jamais compris un simple « je ne veux pas » et même s'il ne l'aurait pas forcé à accepter, il ne lui aurait pas pardonné ce refus.

La veuve se triturait pour trouver une excuse, sur le point de prétexter qu'elle souhaitait déménager pour se rapprocher de sa fille, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du bébé. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, quelque chose passa entre elle et l'enfant. Un lien puissant qui lui serra le cœur et réveilla quelque chose en elle. Ce n'était pas de l'amour maternel, ce n'était pas de l'affection, mais c'était fort et réel. Cela ressemblait à une promesse que la petite lui faisait du coin de l'oeil, la promesse que si Oswyne l'acceptait dans sa vie, elle se verrait récompensée par une existence riche de plaisirs, au delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu souhaiter. Son instinct lui hurlait de saisir cette occasion. Sans comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, elle sut néanmoins qu'elle n'aurait rien à perdre à adopter le bébé.

C'était une évidence, une certitude, cet enfant n'était pas comme les autres, et elle ne devait pas passer à côté de ce qu'il pourrait lui apporter. La veuve le comprit en se noyant dans les yeux si troublants du nourrisson. Elle le sentait tout au fond de sa chaire, cette petite fille était tout sauf ordinaire, et Oswyne, qui appréciait pourtant les petites choses simples de la vie, se sentait attirée par un être aussi peu commun. Elle ignorait encore en quoi cette enfant était différente, mais elle avait envie de le découvrir. La veuve accepta donc sa nouvelle charge, et se tourna vers Gléo qui attendait, penchée sur le registre des naissances, prête à noter sur ses pages jaunies l'identité de la nouvelle venue.

« Alors Oswyne, c'est un peu rapide, mais as tu une petite d'un prénom, que je puisse l'inscrire ? Si tu ne sais pas encore, je peux juste noter sa date de naissance -on va dire que c'est aujourd'hui- et ton nom, et on y reviendra plus tard.

- Ce n'est pas facile. En général, nous avons neuf mois pour réfléchir à ces choses là. Le prénom, c'est sacré, c'est le signe qu'elle existe désormais en tant que membre de notre race et de notre clan... Mais on ne sait rien d'elle et de ce qu'elle est. Ce n'est qu'une petite fille trouvée dans les bois par un ermite extravagant. Un magicien, pardon... Très bien, elle sera Dysha. C'est encore ce qui lui ira le mieux.

- Dysha ? Gléo gratta le papier de sa plume de paon, s'appliquant à tracer de jolies courbes pour inscrire l'enfant parmi tous les autres membres du village.

- Voilà, elle est officiellement l'une des notres. Bienvenue parmi nous, Dysha, fille d'Oswyne.

...

..

.

Oswyne ramena sa fille chez elle. Quelle surprise inattendue... Elle espéra un instant ne pas avoir de regret, mais chassa bien vite cette pensée. Si elle devait souffrir de cette décision, elle convaincrait Horn de confier l'enfant à quelqu'un d'autre. S'il voyait que la petite fille n'était elle même pas heureuse en sa compagnie, il ne refuserait pas de la placer dans un foyer plus accueillant.

Par la suite, la veuve fût tant affairée à aménager sa demeure pour l'enfant qu'elle ne vit pas la journée filer jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Oswyne avait extirpé de son grenier le berceau en frêne qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir. Elle l'avait dépoussiéré et nettoyé, avant de le garnir de chaudes couvertures en laine et d'y lover l'enfant qui s'était depuis rendormi. C'était un bébé parfait, avait songé Oswyne. La petite n'avait pas pleuré un seul instant depuis qu'elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras pour la première fois, et la veuve ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait demander de plus. Enfin, qu'elle soit en mesure de se nourrir et de changer ses langes toute seule, et Oswyne serait comblée. Mais puisque ce n'était pas encore le cas, et qu'elle n'allaitait plus depuis longtemps, elle trouva un accord avec Nahald, moyennant quelques pièces, pour qu'elle prenne Dysha comme sœur de lait de son propre fils. Ce qui était ironique, puisque celle ci était la fille de Dial et de Gram, le premier choix de Horn pour accueillir l'enfant. Mais il s'avéra que Dysha refusa tout net de téter. Le bébé détournait la tête à chaque tentative pour la faire boire, et Oswyne crût voir, ou imagina voir sur ses traits une expression de sincère dégoût. Il fallu donc que Nahald tire son lait afin d'en remplir un biberon en corne, ainsi Oswyne pourrait toujours le proposer plus tard à sa fille.

...

..

.

En soirée, la veuve, installée sur un banc de pierre devant sa maison, tenta de nouveau de nourrir l'enfant, et de nouveau celui ci refusa. Dysha se contentait de regarder sa mère, de ses yeux si particuliers. Elle ne souriait pas, ne babillait pas et ne gesticulait pas non plus. Elle se tenait tranquille dans ses couvertures neuves, et regardait parfois autour d'elle avec curiosité, mais sans cette vivacité maladroite des nouveaux-né. La petite semblait en réalité toujours plongé dans une profonde réflexion, comme si elle s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle et cogitait intensément, ce qui était pourtant impossible pour un bébé. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'Oswyne sache si elle devait se réjouir du tempérament de l'enfant. Mais il était certain que si Dysha continuait à se faire aussi discrète, et si elle se révélait plus évoluée que ceux de son âge, comme certains enfants étaient capables de l'être, la veuve serait comblée.

Oswyne berçait la petite dans la lueur rougeoyante du soleil couchant, quand une ombre immense vint lui cacher les derniers rayons de l'astre. Levant la tête, la veuve eut la surprise de voir un Istar qui se tenait face à elle. Et pas n'importe lequel. Si c'était Radagast qui avait emmené l'enfant dans la matinée, c'était Gandalf Maisongrise qui venait la voir ce soir. Rien que ça.

« Bonsoir Dame Oswyne.

- Monsieur Gandalf, Bonsoir. Puis je faire quelque chose pour vous être utile ?

- Peut-être... Voyez vous, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ce cher Radagast le brun m'a avertit qu'il avait trouvé un bébé la lisière de sa forêt. L'on m'a indiqué où je pourrai voir ce petit, et me voilà. Me permettrez vous donc de jeter un œil sur votre enfant ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Faites donc. Attention. Mettez bien votre main derrière sa tête. Voilà. »

Gandalf observa la petite fille un instant. D'apparence, elle était parfaitement normale et semblable à tous les autres bébé. Mais dans son regard se cachait mille âges. Le magicien resta perplexe, sans rien montrer pour ne pas attiser l'inquiétude de la mère adoptive. Ce nourrisson n'était pas comme les autres. Il ressentait parfaitement le poids des ans qui couvait à l'intérieur du petit corps du bébé. Mais rien n'expliquait ce phénomène. La vérité sur Dysha était inconcevable. Et le magicien ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ne pouvait même pas soupçonner. Il espérait trouver la réponse à ce mystère, bien plus inquiétant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, en compulsant les ouvrages de la bibliothèque personnelle de Saruman ou d'Elrond. Voir même en s'entretenant directement avec ce dernier, plus digne de confiance que le magicien blanc. Gandalf ne laissa rien paraître de ses préoccupations, et rendit le bébé à sa mère en souriant.

« Eh bien, c'est une belle surprise que ce bébé. Quel est son nom ?

- Je l'ai appelé Dysha, c'est une petite fille. Dites moi Gandalf, pourquoi vouliez vous la voir ?

- Hm... Cet enfant à été abandonné devant la demeure de mon ami Radagast, et c'est lui même qui m'a fait part de cette aventure. Pardonneriez vous la curiosité d'un vieil homme guère habitué à ce genre d'anecdote ? Rare sont les enfants que l'on laisse à la merci d'un magicien. Je voulais m'assurer que l'enfant avait trouvé un foyer et se portait bien, puisqu'il a été confié à un membre de mon ordre. Et je vois que je n'ai pas à me faire du soucis pour cette petite fille, vous serez une bonne mère pour cette enfant. »

Oswyne savait que le magicien mentait. Tout comme elle, il avait sentit que Dysha était différente, mais il se refusait à lui partageait ce qu'il pouvait savoir sur elle. Ce mystère ne pouvait que confirmer ce que la veuve pressentait, sa fille était extraordinaire.

Le magicien gris repartit, mais il restait encore un visiteur qui attendait son heure. Il faisait nuit désormais, et Oswyne avait couché l'enfant dans son berceau. Elle s'apprêtait elle même à se mettre au lit lorsque des grattements à sa fenêtre lui firent lever la tête. Eofor ! Oswyne n'avait plus songé à son jeune amant de toute la journée, et ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir venir ce soir. Mais il était évident qu'il avait eu vent de l'affaire, et il venait maintenant s'informer de la situation de la bouche même de sa maîtresse. Oswyne le rejoignit au dehors, ne sachant pas encore si elle souhaitait le faire entrer ou non.

« Bonsoir...

- Bonsoir Eofor. Tu es au courant pour l'enfant je présume ?

- Évidemment ! Quand pensais tu m'en parler ?

- Allons, nous ne sommes pas mariés, tu n'es pas son père, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai dû me presser de t'en parler. J'ai eu d'autres choses à penser de plus important aujourd'hui, comme tu peux t'en douter.

- Oswyne, nous sommes ensemble depuis un moment...

- Arrêtes, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Entre nous ce n'est que du corps à corps, et cela te convient aussi bien qu'à moi. Tes parents ne seraient d'ailleurs pas ravis d'apprendre que je débauche leur fils.

- Bah, je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pourraient penser. Peut être que ça ne me convient plus, à moi. Peut être que j'ai envie de plus... Oswyne, tu ne voudrais pas que l'on se marie ?»

Oswyne resta coite à ces mots, avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Ha ! Ne dis pas de bêtises Eofor. Allez, viens, allons réchauffer mon lit. Demain, si tu as toujours envie de plus, tu iras te chercher une jeunette qui voudra la même chose que toi. Mais cette nuit, profitons de ce que nous avons, car il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre. »

* * *

...

..

.

Voilà pour le chapitre 2. J'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite et j'ai pas aimé l'écrire, mais certains éléments seront importants pour la suite, c'était indispensable.

J'en ai bavé pour trouver des infos sur le Rohan, et je crois qu'on peut traduire très grossièrement Dysha par "secret de la forêt"


End file.
